


Drift Compatible

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [163]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: mini Something about people being surpised by how well klaus and care know each other and/or work good together
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [163]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 48





	Drift Compatible

They were always fighting. In the mess hall, he’d make comments about her appetite. On the training mat, they both would throw cheap shots just because the other left an opening. Free time was almost nonexistent with increasing Kaiju attacks and a desperate need for new Jaeger pilots, but their friends always made sure to keep them on opposite ends of the party.

No one was more confused about being officially partnered with Klaus than Caroline. Even more surprising was how _good_ they were, piloting together.

Easily predicting the other’s strategy, effortlessly trading off the lead with barely an acknowledgement…it all just worked.

As the bond grew stronger, however, their fights grew more fierce outside the Jaeger. Mean jokes had become angry barbs, eye rolling turned into aggressive glaring. Sparring wasn’t just a training exercise anymore, but an actual test of self-preservation.

Oddly enough, that was the first thought anyone gave to the inevitabilty of Caroline and Klaus. “Just fuck each other already,” Enzo had called out upon finding Klaus pinned to the ground with Caroline’s knee in a precarious position, both breathing heavily from exertion.

Like a light had flicked on, they scattered away from each other - and the betting began.

Damon was annoyingly transparent about running the pool, even boldly asking Caroline to stake her own guess for when she’d give into the tension. With a death stare, she dropped the contents of her breakfast over his head and stalked out of the mess altogether.

Of _course_ , it was Klaus who found her in the training room, her favorite granola bar in hand. “Peace offering,” he said as he handed it to her.

“They can never know.”

Smirking, he sat down, automatically reaching for her hands to assist a stretch. “I thought we were doing a good job letting them think we hate each other.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Too good, apparently. I’m not dealing with their smug asses if they find out we _really_ don’t.”

“They won’t.” Klaus shrugged off her unconvinced grimace. “If anything, we know they underestimate how well we work together. We’re a good team, sweetheart. I trust we’ll achieve whatever we set out to do.”

Fighting a grin, she shook off his grip to focus on the snack he’d brought. “Thanks for this,” she said, feeling almost shy.

He winked, the ass. “Anytime, love.”


End file.
